


Playful Birds and Sweet Spiders

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr knows better, but he rather play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Birds and Sweet Spiders

This was a ingenious mach.

But the gods had nothing to do with with. Or maybe the Stranger did.

But gods are a notion for the small minded. And I'm no small minder man.

This was no love either. To love, only Cat. Everything else is a game.

And he knew how to play the game as well. He was a game of his own right and rules.

The sweet smelling powder was as exciting as tricking people to my bidding.

I'm the one with the power. His body was mine for the taking.

But he knows the game like no other. And sometimes the control wasn't mine anymore.

My body was mine, but he ruled it with a soft powdered fist.

When his body covers mine in one of the many dark corners of the Red Keep, he is more king than any other ever was before.

When he sits on my lap and straddles me, it's like he's sitting on the Iron Throne itself.

It was a very dangerous game to play, but it was a sweet smelling one as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. This is hot and you know it.


End file.
